


More Than A Free Meal

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: 2019's GinZura Week [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble gone long, family lunch, nothing really happens, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Zura includes himself for lunch, and finds out it's pretty much expected at this point.





	More Than A Free Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Ginzura week, Day 3:  
> Family/Nickname/Food

“You can't eat that!” Kagura yelled, ferociously lunging at Gintoki from her side of the table. Her thigh hit the edge as she went, dangerously jostling every bowl, plate, and cup resting upon its abused surface. “I specifically said it was mine! Give it here, Gin-chan!”

Gintoki only laughed, a high sound that was pleasant to Katsura's ears, jerking his chopsticks away from Kagura's open mouth. A perfect strip of beef hung between them, dangling from Gintoki's chopsticks precariously, glistening in the light like some sort of blessed meal. Gintoki's grin was genuine even if his words were misleadingly rude. “I told you! If you took too long getting around to claiming it, I was gonna eat it!”

“It's mine!”

“Guys.” Shinpachi said in exasperation, staring at them with disdain on his face. He was a good proper boy, was going to become a good proper samurai as long as Gintoki didn't corrupt his brain first with laziness and sugar. “We have a _guest._ ”

“Zura is hardly a guest, he practically lives here! Pretty soon I'm gonna start charging him a levy at the door seeing how he doesn't pay rent!” Gintoki yelled, trying to fend Kagura off with one hand while securing the beef in the chopsticks of his other hand.

“It's not _Zura_.” Katsura said, refraining from commenting on the debacle exploding before him and the fact that Gintoki himself doesn't pay rent. “It's Katsura.”

“Yeah, and Zura is basically my mom!” Kagura yelled, throwing herself onto Gintoki for the beef. Grappling with his arm, trying to steal the meat with her own chopsticks, she yelled, “He's gotta come by to make sure Gin-chan's being a proper adult and to make sure me and Shinpachi are being properly taken care of! Because you do things like this, Gin-chan! You're denying me the right to eat! You're restricting me! What kind of adult are you? You're not even the Dad Type, you're more like the unreliable uncle!”

“That would be Tatsuma!” Gintoki rolled his eyes.

"It's 'Shinpachi and I.'" Katsura said.

“Katsura-san is hardly any more of an adult than Gin-san!” Shinpachi said, gesturing wildly with his chopsticks Katsura's way. “At least Gin-san isn't running wild in the streets and getting into trouble with the police.”

“That we know of!” Kagura yelled. “He sure does come home drunk all the time though! Clearly mother's beatings haven't been working!”

“What?” Katsura asked, glancing Shinpachi's way, both surprised and taken aback by the passion in the boy's voice. “I am considerably more responsible than Gintoki.”

“What?” Gintoki asked, those fond eyes suddenly on Katsura, his expression incredulous. “Have you seen your face on the news? That's the wrong way to be popular, Zura, you realize there's a good and bad side to every coin, right? How are you supposed to put food on our table if the police catch you and lock you away?”

“Heh. They can lock me away all they want but they can't keep me.”

Taking advantage of Gintoki's distracted attention, Kagura stole the strip of beef then, shoving it into her mouth before Gintoki could stop her and munching on it happily. She flopped back to her side of the table with a shit eating grin she'd no doubt picked up from Gintoki himself, chewing with her mouth open.

“My face is on the news due to effort.” Katsura said, laughing as he set down his bowl. He hadn't expected so much drama when he had invited himself in for lunch. Couldn't deny he was enjoying it all, both the bickering and Gintoki's cooking. “Where is your effort Gintoki? You should be joining me to revolutionize this country. Instead, you're sitting at home reading JUMP like a boy in puberty, drinking strawberry milk and picking your nose.”

“No politics at the table.” Shinpachi said, pointing at Katsura's bowl. “Katsura-san, please finish that. Kagura will eat you out of your portion if you leave it unattended.”

Katsura picked up the bowl without breaking Gintoki's eye contact. Gintoki was smiling. Had been for several months now completely unlike when Katsura had first run into him again in Edo. It was the kids, it was the lazy lifestyle, and deep down Zura knew it was also because he was here with him.

“Effort?” Gintoki asked, shoving rice into his mouth just like Kagura had mere moments ago. “I'm raising a Yato teenager who eats more than I weigh! I put in lots of effort!”

“What? You're advice sucks!” Kagura said, reaching across the table for yet another helping of rice. “If anything, I have to learn from Pachi who has to learn from Big Sis. So the only one putting in effort here is Big Sis. You're the bottom of the food chain.”

“What?” Gintoki asked, laughing. “But she can't even cook? I can at least cook?”

“You're cooking is exceptional.” Katsura said, taking a mouthful.

Across the table, Gintoki gaped. “Was that an insult masked as praise? Are you serious?”

“Your cooking isn't that bad.” Shinpachi also agreed, smiling up at him. “And judging by the way Kagura is eating the last of the meat now too, I'd say she agrees.”

“Wait! You need to share! What about the rest of us?” Gintoki yelled, reaching out for her, trying to fight with her to stop devouring the meager portion of meat remaining. It wasn't even the good stuff!

Katsura suddenly laughed then, his hand covering his mouth as he simply watched. He could have lived like this. In another life, he would have settled down with Gintoki in a heartbeat, would have taken in these kids without a moment of hesitation.

In moments like these, Shouyou shined out of Gintoki more than Takasugi or even Katsura himself.

“Katsura-san, are you alright?” Shinpachi asked. “Are you choking? Your face is all red and your eyes are watery.”

“Nonsense.” He was alright. He was more than alright. Dropping his hand from his face, he cleared his throat to compose himself, before continuing his meal. His eyes may have lingered on Gintoki, may have been bright with an embarrassing amount of affection that neither kid noticed, but Katsura found he didn't care.

And when Gintoki turned his way and caught the look, he might have smiled before huffing, shyly averting his gaze so he could turn back to his meal.


End file.
